A Game Of Chance
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Kish wants to play a game with Ichigo. The only problem? She absolutely CAN'T lose! There will be a sequel soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

A Game Of Chance.

Ichigo combed out her short strawberry colored hair and stared at her reflection unhappily.

Masaya had promised to take her out today but he called her at the last minute and said he had changed his plans. It made her so angry because she had been really excited to spend time with him and then he changed his mind just like that. It was enough to make her rip out her hair!

She frowned cutely and put away the comb carefully tieing red ribbons in her hair. When she was done with that she stood up and went downstairs. If she was going to spend the day Masaya-less she might as well try to enjoy it. Stepping outside the cat-girl blinked in the bright sunlight. Man it was sunny outside for a November. She was grateful that she didn't have to wear a jacket in the unsually warm weather though.

As she walked along heading for her favorite destination, the park, she thought about why she had to like such a boring guy. If it wasn't for his looks she didn't even think she'd love him that much. He was nice enough and all but he was just a little **too** perfect. Sometimes she thought she didn't deserve him, but he liked her and she was with him so she supposed that didn't really matter.

'Masaya likes me for who I am.' That thought made her smile because she knew it was true. Boring or not Masaya was her one true love and she didn't want anyone else. Especially not-

"Hey, Koneko-chan!"

She groaned. Just great. Kish. Speak of the devil.

The alien jumped down from a tree that he had been perched, no doubt watching Ichigo from it in secret before.

"Hey Koneko!" He grinned happily.

Ichigo rolled her eyes disgustedly. "Oh, great it's you." Her tone was filled with sarcasm and dread. She was _never_ glad to see the green-haired alien. And today she was especially peeved by his presense. She wanted to be with Masaya, not him! Why is it the last person she wanted to see was always the first person she met? Ugh! It wasn't fair!

Kish frowned briefly at her unenthusiastic greeting, but then perked up and quickly wrapped his arms around her chuckling. "Why is my kitten not happy to see me? Did I do something wrong already?"

"No, it's just that I don't like you that's all." She didn't even struggle in his hold. It wasn't worth it to even try to get loose.

That would have hurt a lot more if he didn't already know it. As it was he simply let her go and stepped back examing her with hungry eyes. "Ne, Koneko-chan I know a fun game we can play."

Ichigo just glared at him. Whatever the perverted extraterrestrial had in mind she didn't want any part of it. She turned and tried to walk away but felt him grab her wrist tightly.

"Don't you even want to know what it is?"

"No way!" She attempted to jerk free of his grip but he held her fast. Pouting playfully he pleaded, "But this is a game that only two can play. Please Ichigo?"

"For the last time, no!"

He sighed sadly. "I knew this wouldn't be easy." Kish mumbled. He whirled her around to face him and gripped her shoulders tightly staring her straight in the eye. In a gentle tone he said, "Look kitten I know you think I'm going to trick you and do something perverted, but I promise I won't. If you play this one game with me I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day. Deal?"

She hesitated searching his golden orbs for any signs of a lie but only found pure honesty. Finally, and reluctantly, she gave in. "Alright, fine. As long as you really do leave me alone afterwards."

He smirked. "I will. I promise." Then he made five small blue cups appear out of nowhere and laid them on the ground. Turning to Ichigo he informed her, "There are five cups here. Underneath one of them is a surprise gift. If you find the gift you win. But if you don't...you'll have to kiss me."

The cat-girl turned a dark shade of red and clenched her hands angrily. "You liar! You said it wouldn't be perverted! There's no way I'm kissing you!" She was ready to quick the game already.

Kish calmly stated, "You only have to kiss me if you lose. And anyway we don't have to lock lips or anything. It can be on the cheek if you prefer."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. "In that case I'll try my luck then." She was really curious to see what gift she would recieve if she won, but she didn't want him to know she was actually excited about playing.

She _was_ going to win too. Losing wasn't even a possibility. And if she did fail she would just give him a quick peck on the cheek. No biggie. She'd just pray he didn't turn his head at the last second. It's something the sneaky alien-boy would do too.

Taking a deep breath she put her hand on a cup and then, thinking better of it, moved to a new one. Shaking her head she slowly rested her palm on yet another container but had second thoughts about that one too.

Meanwhile Kish's patience was wearing thin. He just wanted her to chose a cup and get it over with. The suspense was killing him!

"Oh come on already! How hard can it be to chose one stupid container?"

Ichigo turned to him with a dark glare. "I have to chose the right one. I absolutely _can't_ lose. Not if I have to kiss you, I think I'll get sick." She made a gagging noise and stuck her finger down her throat in a gesture of throwing up.

Kish rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it. Just pick one. Please!"

Ichigo frowned in concentration as her attention was once again on the game. "Hmm...which one, which one?" Finally she grabbed the fifth one and lifted it with frustrating slowness...

And gasped out loud at what she saw.

Or rather...what she didn't see.

Kish grinned and said triumphantly, "It seems that you've lost my pretty kitten. I'd like my kiss now please.

The unlucky girl cringed and slumped her shoulders dejectedly. She timidly walked over to Kish and leaned her face close to his. Trying to ignore his infurating smirk she pressed her lips to the side of his face and pulled away quickly.

Kish sighed. "I did hope you'd go for mouth to mouth but I'll take what I can get." He flew into the air and said playfully, "Maybe you'll be in a more passionate mood next time." He laughed ignoring her angry reply and disappeared.

"There won't **be** a next time you jerk!" Ichigo screamed as he teleported away.

She scowled and turned to go back home. The day was ruined because of Kish and now she didn't even feel like going to the park. She would just stay in bed and mope over Masaya.

One thing was certain: She would never play a game with Kish again. He was too tricky. Although she did wonder what her gift would have been had she won...no! That was bad! Very bad! She didn't care about the stupid gift or Kish. Or at least that's what she told herself the rest of her walk home anyway.


	2. Author's Note

Alright, since everyone who reviewed demanded a sequel I will write one, but it will take a while. Like a week or so, because even though I know what I want to write I have to work on some of my other stories first. But I _will_ write it. That's my word as a writer ^-^


End file.
